Power of the Video Games
by book lover reader
Summary: I made this fic because I was reading Naruto and the Dc universe by issic clark, and I am going to be honest at the first few chapters it was good as well as the plot, but chapter 7 really seemed to ruin it for me by making them all look like showboating thrill seekers.


**Power of the Video Games**

Harem: Set in the DC Universe. Harem is a good majority of the females in the universe.

Disclaimer: Naruto gets into an accident that involves several chemicals and obtains powers that are based off of ten video games (Though some are in more than just games like movies) though he can only use them one at a time. To activate the mode simply say the title.

NOTE: I made this fic because I was reading Naruto and the Dc universe by issic clark, and I am going to be honest at the first few chapters it was good as well as the plot, but chapter 7 really seemed to ruin it for me by making them all look like showboating thrill seekers.

Game list:

Devil May Cry (With Wanted ability to bend bullets), GOW, Dante's Inferno, Prototype, Infamous, Mass Effect (Only one that can be used in conjunction with the others as it relies on technology), Star Wars, Yugioh, Harry Potter, Avatar the Last Airbender, and Danny Phantom.

**Chapter 1**

His name is Naruto Uzumaki born and raised in the good decent streets of metropolis currently 14 years old our young main friend is about to get the change of his life. It all started after his current year at Middle School had just ended.

A week had passed and he was headed home because it looked like it was going to rain when suddenly he saw Superman and Batman fighting Joker and his crew, Atomic Skull, a giant robot, Chemo, and Metallo. He starts to run as he knows if he stays he will be dead while the entire time thinking if he had powers he would be able to help.

Suddenly something happened that would change his life forever. The villains had spotted him and by chance or fate they had decided to kill at least one person today as they were on their last legs. Joker threw a can of his gas, Metallo shot a ray of Kryptonite, Chemo sent a chemical attack, and the robot had been defeated spilling liquid, all hit him at the exact same time. The pain Naruto was feeling was so immense he almost immediately passed out.

Darkness was all he saw for the moment until his eyes shot open and he slowly started to sit up Naruto started to wonder what happened. Then he remembered getting hit with many chemicals before blacking out. Suddenly he noticed he was in a cave of some sorts with the ceiling covered in bats. Naruto then heard someone clear their throats to the side and when he turned around he noticed the two heroes Superman and Batman.

Naruto only had one thing to say, "What the fuck."

(4 years later)

Naruto had just finished taking out a gang where "conveniently" most of them died due to their incompetence in shooting each other.

He then picked up a girl they had captured and planned to turn into a toy and brought her out of the hideout where there were police cars and ambulances.

He took the girl to the ambulance who took her as Gordon came up to him.

"What happened in there Gamer?"

Naruto scoffed and said, "These were the biggest idiots ever, they killed more than half their gang trying to kill me both on accident and on purpose."

Just as Gordon was about to respond suddenly there was a call coming up in Naruto's helmet. It was a message from Superman to meet up.

"Sorry can't stay and chat was called by Superman to get back so later," Naruto said before he took out some smoke bombs and dropped them causing them to poof and then he was gone.

Superman flew through the air. He has an appointment with a League member Gamer. The young man is the youngest member of the Justice League at the age of eighteen. Along with Batman he helped train Naruto to be a hero (Mainly Superman as he could take the punishment) and control his powers partly in guilt because the two of them hadn't been able to stop the young man from getting hit by so many chemicals.

At first Naruto was freaked out by what happened but came to accept that it did happen. It had been lucky it was the summer and school was out because he really needed to learn. However that day when he and Batman had to explain what happened to Naruto to his widow mother she really beat them down and proved really good with a sword.

It became apparent that Naruto somehow had been able to copy several powers from some of his favorite video games thus why he was called Gamer, as well as his intelligence skyrocketed. In just one semester he graduated High School and a year and a half later at 16 had graduated from Harvard, MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology), and UCL (University College London). This left him plenty of time to perfect his skills. Two years later when he turned 18 he had been given full league membership since he had proven able to take on league level villains alone.

Superman couldn't help but to think that Naruto had actually attracted the attention of a few female leaguers like Wonder Woman and Black Canary, as well as a few female villains such as Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Killer Frost.

Up ahead he spotted Naruto standing on the ledge of the building. Naruto stood at a height of five foot eleven, wearing a red and black helmet that was equipped with a smaller built in rebreather at the mouth that also functions as a gasmask, Scope, Inferred and Ultraviolet vision settings; the Vocal-Synthesizer is built into the gasmask, HUD, and it's got a sonar function to locate anyone around him (Like Batman's detective mode in the Arkham games)."

A long haori style jacket that went down to his thighs with black coming all the way down and ending in red flames that instead of ending in a straight line kind of dipped and had the same lead tips as Batman's cape. It was also made of light-weighted titanium alloy.

Underneath that with his suit is made of a special light weight bullet proof, knife proof, and fireproof material while being insulated for electrical shocks and of course it protects against rain and other waters from getting into it as well, it also has a special coating that dampens body heat.

His gauntlets were the same as Batman with the special scallops and computer functions but also had electrical knuckle function for fist fighting. It also had what Naruto called an Omni-Blade like in the game Mass Effect that extended to two feet of length that stabbed, slashed, and deflected bullets. As another feature he could change the length to anywhere within two feet, and he had placed one on both arms.

Now for his belt, it was in a military fashion so it couldn't be pulled off so easily. It also had the usual gear of specialized shuriken, as well as many manors of bombs from ice to explosions, and even more gadgets that even Bruce didn't know them all. Another feature that was added is the belt never ran out thanks to seals that he could do that was added to Batman's, Robin's and Batgirl's belts, as well as GA and Speedy's quivers.

Also he had a guard-less blood-red Ninja-to made out of a metal called Adamantium sheathed on his back underneath his Haori. Also he had an extendable staff made out of Vibranium.

Even then Naruto still had his powers with his suit which were frightening to go up against.

All in all with his suit, training, weapons, and powers he was one major badass.

Superman and Batman were both glad that Naruto was on the side of good.

Though there was one thing that worried them, Naruto had a tendency to really beat down certain criminals like rapists like for instance neutering them to make sure they can't do it again, as well as psychotics like Joker to a bloody pulp and on more than one occasion nearly killed him.

When it came to these things it was like he was on automated pilot and started taking the criminals down. When they asked him about it he had just said it felt natural, like somehow he had done it before. Batman theorized that Naruto must have been reincarnated from a long dead warrior which made sense as he got so good in such a short of time even training the same length of time Robin had trained despite the difference in age was astounding.

Superman flies over to the building. Naruto turned around to face Superman. "Why did you call me out here?"

"I wanted to speak to you about possibly taking on a new assignment. A long term assignment that involves training a new batch of heroes," said Superman.

"Training a new batch of heroes?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Superman shook his head. "That isn't what I meant. As you know, certain members of the league have apprentices or sidekicks especially as you know working with Batman. Well, we have decided to make them probationary members of the League. Give them access to the Hall of Justice and begin to show them how the League operates until they are ready to become full-fledged members."

Naruto gave a bored look. "I don't remember having to go through such activities."

"It is different. Unlike them, you have proven yourself more than capable of handling yourself. They are not nearly as capable as you or the rest of the League members," replied Superman.

Naruto couldn't argue with that. He may have a youthful face, but he has seen plenty.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because we believe you are best suited for the role, your abilities and actions have spoken for themselves. It is a covert team. An incident with Cadmus two days ago has proven that the villains are getting smarter. A female clone of me has been created right under our noses. Batman is hoping that the young group of heroes will be able to go to places that the League can't and find out who is truly behind the Cadmus operation."

"A clone of you is certainly a scary thought."

"Yes it is. Also another reason you are being chosen is because you are closest to them in age. While Canary is too help with training you are leader."

Naruto thought about it a moment and then made up his mind.

"Ok." Naruto gave a nod. "I will become their leader and teacher, but I don't want any interference from their previous mentors. I am their leader now."

Superman smiled. "I am glad you accepted."

**Mount Justice - Next Day**

Robin arrived at the secret base. It has only been three days since the team has been assembled. Already the team is gathering. A smirk appears on his face as he couldn't wait to start going on League missions. This is his chance to prove that he is ready for the big time and not some kid or sidekick.

"Robin!" Miss Martian and Megagirl came walking towards Robin. "Looks like you are the first one to arrive," smiled Miss Martian.

"Nice outfit," smirked Robin. Miss Martian smiled. She wore a black body suit with a blue cape. It is very similar to the outfit that the Martian Manhunter wears. "Good to see you again Megagirl."

Megagirl gave a slight incline of the head. Robin shook his head at the nonchalant response. The portal opened up and Aqualad came out next with Kid Flash. "Aw man, last ones to arrive again," groaned Kid.

"Kid! Aqualad!" smiled Miss Martian.

"Hello," smiled Aqualad.

Kid appeared next to Miss Martian with a charming smile. "Hey, did you miss me? I sure missed you. Just as beautiful as I remember."

Miss Martian smiles. "Thanks." Robin and Aqualad shook their heads.

Red Tornado enters the room. "I see you have all arrived. Please head to the lower levels where the training room simulation is located. The team leader of your newly formed squad is waiting for you all."

"Team leader?" said Kid and Robin sharing a look.

"I am afraid we don't understand," said Aqualad.

"The Justice League has decided that you all need an experience League member to act as Team Leader. Though I will be staying here, Black Canary and I have been removed from our previous roles as supervisor while Canary will still be trainer but not often. The newly appointed leader will be your supervisor and train you for your missions," Red Tornado explained. "Please head on down."

Megagirl scowled. "Great, we get a babysitter."

"It isn't really that much different from what Red Tornado has been doing the past few days," said Miss Martian.

Robin frowns. "Here I thought we would be working independently from the League. I thought that one of us would be chosen to lead our team." He didn't say that he wants to be the leader of the team.

Kid grumbles. "This sucks, I so wanted to learn from Black Canary. I hope this new team leader is another hot female hero."

**Break**

The doors to the training room open up. The five young heroes are filled with surprise as they walk into a large forest. It is filled with tall trees and lush grass. "I didn't know that a forest is located under the base," said Kid.

"It's a simulation. A holographic inducer," said Robin.

Megagirl looks ahead. "There." The others follow her line of sight. In the distance, a single person is sitting upon a large boulder reading a book.

Miss Martian becomes curious. "He doesn't look much older than us."

Robin snaps his fingers. "I know him its gamer."

"_Gamer?"_

"He is currently the youngest member of the Justice League having joined a few months ago at the age of eighteen," Robin explained. "What is amazing is he was trained by both Batman and Superman." That really surprised everyone especially Megagirl who then narrowed her eyes in anger at the fact that she is basically his daughter and Superman showed more to her now leader than her.

Gamer looked up from his book. "Come take a seat on the ground. I'd like to begin." The young heroes step forward taking a seat in front of Gamer. He leaped down taking a seat in front of them. "First things first, introductions. I know little about each of you except for Robin and you know little about me even Robin who has never seen me fight. If we are going to work together then we have to know a bit more about each other. I want name, likes, dislikes, and powers. Don't want to give me your real name then give me your codename."

(Too lazy to do them but just say that they are the same as in the fic Team Justice.)

"Feel free to call me Naruto-sensei during training sessions or when not out on a mission. Otherwise you'll address me as sensei or Gamer."

Naruto scratches the bottom of his mask. "The first thing I need to do is see your strength and weaknesses."

Megagirl scowled. "I am a living weapon. I have no weaknesses."

Naruto continued as if she never spoke. "So to do that I have a simple test for you." He reaches into his pouch pulling out an alarm clock. It is now ten in the morning, he set it for an hour after noon. He places the alarm clock on top of the boulder. "The test is for you to land a single solid blow on me before the timer goes off, you have three hours."

What followed was a very pitiful beat-down as each of them rushed off to fight him with only Megan and Aqualad working together.

(Three hours later)

It had been three hours and they were all waking up with the horrifying result that they had all lost and he didn't even have to try and only using his staff and his body, not even any of his powers.

Naruto could see that the JL was right in not giving them full membership.

Kid was too arrogant and not even as fast as the Flash as he just rushed in. He couldn't turn on a dime like the Flash so he would need to get new footwear to help with that

Mega girl was too angry too even think clearly and just rushed forward kind of like Superman which always bothered Naruto who had told him one day his usual tactics would not work and he could get killed if he didn't at least try to learn a style of fighting, it also didn't help that for some reason she didn't have full Kryptonian powers. She needed a style that was aggressive but didn't control her. Northern Shaolin would be a good fit.

Robin was more prepared than any of the others yet very arrogant; his problem is that despite being the one with more experience than the others he was only used to the Batman's style of fighting which was like a ninja. He needed to learn to work as a team instead of just a duo.

Megan and Kaldur were the only ones too try to work together which was smart, however they still lacked important things. Like for Kaldur he was smart and used his waterbearers well but he seemed a bit too solid and not enough like water which is fluid. He could use some Tai Chi training seeing as he uses water. Megan on the other hand had good mental abilities but sucked when it came to hand-to-hand combat, also she really needed to learn the more advanced techniques like density shifting. A martial art that could fit her was Ba Gua Zhang that along with the ability to fly would be a very good combo.

Noticing the tension, Naruto decided to speak up, "Yes you all failed. Anyone have a theory as to why you did?" he asked the heroes.

"Because you're stronger than us?" Megan said a bit softly.

"Individually, yes, I am stronger than you. But that's not why you failed. Anyone else?" when no one raised their voices, he continued, "The reason none of you were able to even touch me was because you didn't work together." he said causing a few eyes to widen, "Megan and Kaldur were the only ones to come at me together, and I had to keep my wits about me during my time with them, while when I fought against you three," he said pointing to Megagirl, Wally, and Robin, "I didn't really have to put that much effort."

"The Justice League faces against villains who are hell bent on world domination or mass destruction, going off on your own doesn't help, and it'll only get you killed. No hero, not even the Man of Steel himself can do everything alone. That's why we work together."

It was at that point that he administered the final challenge by deciding to decide who would be kicked off of the team.

Fortunately they were able to make the right choice and not choose anyone to leave.

Naruto had this to say when he told them they all pass.

"If you all decided to kick one of you out, then you would have failed for you wouldn't have what it takes to be a functional team. But you didn't, you stuck together and refused to betray one another. So congratulations, you are all now officially the Young Justice team."

This team will go onto do great things.


End file.
